Breathe
by Audacia
Summary: COMPLETE: This is the sequel to Torment. Begins right where Torment leaves off. Please enjoy and review! :
1. Forward

Forward:

This story is a sequel to my other songfic Torment. I suggest you be sure to read that story first or you will be really lost during this one. :)

Firstly, I want to point out that I don't own any of the characters or rights to the Chronicles of Riddick; like so many others, I wish I did, but alas… Also, I don't own any rights to the songs by Evanescence; they belong to the group and their record label alone. I'm just borrowing them - giving them the full credit for the brilliant lyrics - so that I can write my story. :)

This story starts right at the end of Torment and for the full effect of it; I would suggest that you read each chapter as you're listening to the song that it is named after. But don't worry about that too much. It's not necessary by any means.

Okay, well, I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Lies

**Chapter 1: Lies**

Evanescence

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears_

Riddick shifted in his sleep. A light sheen of sweat glistened against his dark skin. A muscle in his arm twitched as his breathing accelerated. It was an old dream, but every time it visited him it seemed the first as the power of it washed over him:

This was more than just a dream.

A small boy of three or four sat huddled alone on the floor of a dark closet. Tears ran down his cheeks as a lock of curling hair fell onto his forehead. Yells and screams were echoing throughout the house; falling onto small, terrified ears – suddenly, one of the voices went silent.

_  
Lost from within and pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

Suddenly the vision changed: A boy of no more then seven years stood before a large, angry man; trying to calm the shaking in his hands. His small shoulders were held stiffly from the effort.__

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

The man screamed curses and horrible things at the boy. Taunting him cruelly about his birth; how his mother must have been a whoring slut to get herself knocked up with such a worthless piece of shit like him and how even a slut like her hadn't wanted him; how his own mother had tried to murder him with his umbilical cord.

With face blank and eyes cast on the floor, hiding all emotion the boy refused to break down under the cruel onslaught of words. At this sign of rebellion and strength the man grabbed him roughly and began to beat him.__

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

The horrible scene faded from Riddick's dreaming mind as another took its place: The boy lay on a bare mattress staring up at the ceiling. Harsh bruises and cuts marked his smooth, dark skin. The man had thrown him into this barren room – the boy's room – after he had tired of beating him. Daily the abuse was escalating as the boy refused to cry and sate the man's blood lust.

Beneath the garish bruises and dried blood was an expression that seemed foreign and eerie on a face of one so young. Pure hate and anger was there, but what made it so unusual for a child his age was the tight control visibly held over these powerful emotions. The young boy looked like a man biding his time, controlling his hatred and anger, allowing it to fill him and give him the strength he would need when he took action.__

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Riddick's sleeping form had completely stilled as he took in short, shallow breaths; powerful fists clenching at his sides.

Suddenly every muscle in his body tensed and stood out like steel cords under his skin and he gasped.

His dream had changed once more, adding a new vision to the familiar torments. Now he saw a small, slight form dressed in long black robes impaled against the towering monstrosity that rose from the floor to the ceiling of the Necropolis. The girl's beautiful face paled as her eyes rose towards the heavens and she struggled for the breath that would not save her.

Now covered in sweat, Riddick jerked awake in his small ship.__

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

He stood and left his small room. Crossing the dark hall that stretched the length of the ship, he slid open a heavy metallic door and let his gaze fall on the sleeping form in the darkness. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she slept; her pale face just beginning to fill out again and a soft color graced her cheeks.

Entering the room he crouched down by her bed to look at her; watching as her dreams caused her eyes to dart back and forth beneath her closed eyelids. An expression of terror suddenly tore the peaceful expression from her beautiful face. She began to gasp violently as the nightmare took her over. Reaching out, Riddick laid a large, deadly hand against her slender neck; his thumb reaching up and gently caressing her smooth cheek, comforting her. As he watched, her face relaxed and her breathing once more became even and deep; eventually peace fell back into her expression.

Night after night, Kyra was plagued by her night terrors and night after night, without fail, Riddick would be there to ease them away. He had once before failed her, and he would never do it again. He would never again leave her to her fate.

He would do everything in his power to protect her.__

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  



	3. Away from Me

**Chapter 2: Away From Me**  
Evanescence

(Song lyrics modified by deletion)

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created_

Kyra woke in the morning oblivious to her night-time visit. She sat slowly, stiffly; still healing from her many wounds. It was true that the pain was somewhat numbed from the 'purification', but she could still feel: The myth that all pain left was just another lie of the Necromongers.

A surge of hate and self-disgust filled her: She had willingly converted. Just like she had willingly joined with the mercs who had then betrayed her and slaved her out. She had created this hell for herself, as well as the pain she had forced on others. Her only goal had been to live, to save herself. Now she wondered if it had been worth it. The price she paid for her life had been to destroy everything that made life worth living.

_  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

She left her room and walked to the front of the ship to find Riddick sitting at the controls, watching the stars dance around them through his silver eyes. She longed to be able to sit with him and once again watch the beauty of the stars: He had taken her from the Underverse; that hell; but could he save her from herself?__

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Days past quietly, as Kyra remained silent and Riddick gave her space. Words did not come to her lips anymore. She felt sick, diseased; changed. She hated the feeling of her own skin. __

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Kyra fought herself; fought everything she had become. She was a cancer to her own soul. She felt so lost; trapped in a dying body; a dying soul. She reached for anything that could pull her out.

Her eyes would turn to Riddick in hope then would turn away as she realized the pain, the danger that she had put him through. All he had sacrificed for her: He had gone to hell and back for her. The heavy weight of that guilt nearly crushed her; she could no longer put him through this, no matter how much she longed for him; for his presence. This was her world; her life and torment.

She must leave him to save him.

When they got to where they were going: She would leave.__

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Away from me


	4. Where Will You Go

**Chapter 3: Where will you go**

Evanescence

(Edited by deletion)

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be _

Riddick and Kyra were back on New Mecca. Lajjun had welcomed them into their home, though it felt empty to them all without Imam. Kyra put on an act for Lajjun's sake, and for the sake of young Ziza. She put on, once more, the familiar mask she had worn as a child of twelve and pasted on the required expressions; pretending everything was alright.

_  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries before the dawn_

The nightly ritual of nightmares still plagued her, and Riddick continued to come to her room and comfort her when she would begin tremble and moan from the horror of it. Kyra never knew of his visits or that he saw the terror that still plagued her.

Riddick also saw Kyra's eyes flit more and more often towards the space hangers. He felt the barely concealed panic vibrating under her skin. He knew what it meant.__

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape, you can't escape

Day after day he watched as she edged closer and closer to leaving. He knew she wouldn't survive if she left. Not yet. She would tear herself apart in her inner turmoil without someone to save her from herself. The demons of the Underverse still haunted her every moment.__

You think I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

Riddick knew she had no idea that he saw her; that he _knew_ her. That every move she made and every breath she took, he understood. She felt alone and nothing he could do would make her realize the truth that he was here for her, living for her. She was completely lost in herself.

_  
But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape, you don't want to escape_

He heard the soft sound of footfalls on the old wooden stairs in the darkness. His heart plummeted. She was leaving. With a fluid grace he left his room and followed her outside. He knew the exact moment when she sensed him: Her back tensed and she stopped but didn't turn towards him.

_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

Walking softly, Riddick came up behind Kyra and gently turned her around to face him. Their eyes met. Everything he could say to keep her there left him. **Nothing** he could say would keep her. Nothing he could do would keep her there. He could easily succeed in keeping her physically in his presence, but she would be gone, soul and mind.

A great feeling of failure swept over him. He couldn't save her, it was too late. With a slight nod, he stepped back and watched as she turned and walked away. Away from safety, away from salvation. Away from him.

The heart that only one person believed he had, the person who was now leaving him, bled.__

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape, you won't escape  
You can't escape, you don't want to escape


	5. Fields of Innocence

**Chapter 4: "Fields of Innocence"**

Evanescence

_I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child  
slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now  
_

Kyra sat alone on the edge of a roof on an old, dilapidated building holding her knees to her chest and staring off into the red sunset. This was the seventh planet she had lived on since leaving Helion Prime. She had been here longer than the others; nearly six months.

A light breeze brushed across her smooth face and lifted her hair in its soft caress. Memories filled her mind as she thought over her life: Her escape from her abusive home as a child, her blind belief that she could make it alone in the big universe. The loneliness that struggled with the hope she felt as she boarded a transport heading towards New Mecca all alone. The way her heart had filled with awe as she first glimpsed Riddick chained in the wreckage of the transport, then the way her heart had stopped when he had killed the monster to save her.

In that moment she had fallen in love with the convict with the silver eyes. His power, and the unrecognized honor that seemed to elevate him above other men.

Then when they had finally made it to New Mecca, her beautiful dreams and beliefs began to unravel until they were no longer recognizable.

Now she sat here a woman; alone, hardened: Someone who had survived hell and was saved from it once more by the man she had loved since she was a child: Someone who had left that man because it was time that she accept her fate and give something back to him; the freedom from having to protect her, from having to save her, from having to watch her in her torment.

_  
Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

It had been nearly two years since she had left New Mecca; leaving Riddick standing alone in the night. In that time, she had learned to survive within her own skin. The nightmares still haunted her nights, but during the day she finally felt that she was coming back into herself as her soul and body were finally being cleansed by time.

All that was now missing was her heart.

She had given that up to protect Riddick; to do for him what he had so often done for her. Now everything within her longed for him: Everything within her longed to go back to him, and to believe once more in her beautiful dreams.__

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Days passed by slowly as she lived; just lived. She saw the beauty of the world; of its soft breezes and brilliant sun rises an sunsets. But somehow they didn't seem to touch her. The sun felt cool, and the beauty seemed faded.__

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Kyra stared off into the red sunset, hugging her knees to her chest but all she saw was glittering mercury eyes in a strong, dark face. Her heart was there.

All she could hope was that he was still there waiting for her.

Kyra's gaze dropped as she made the decision and with a slight nod she stood gracefully to her feet.

It was time.

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_


	6. Anything for You

**Chapter 5: Anything for you**

Evanescence

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

Riddick stood alone out in the barren wilderness of Helion Prime and looked up at the starless night. He had been here for nearly two years; longer then he had ever stayed on a populated planet since he was a child. After Kyra left in the night, he had deserted the city and never looked back. Now he was surrounded by nothing but orange sands and the crystal clear oceans. This was where he had lived since that night; unable to force himself to leave this planet. Always with the small hope that Kyra was somewhere alive and that she might come back one day: Back to him.

Without realizing it, Riddick had given everything he had to this woman who had left him. And now that she was gone, he couldn't turn his back on the chance she may come back.

He longed to have her with him, to be able to see her clear green eyes once more. To have her healed from the horror of the Underverse.

He turned away from uselessly searching the sky and walked back to the small cave he had made into his home. If she wanted him, she would have to find him.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Kyra stood before Lajjun. Her heart dropped when Lajjun told her that Riddick had left the same night she had. A wave of hopelessness washed over her. She wouldn't be able to find him unless he wanted to be found. Her hopes that he would be waiting for her shattered.

Then she shrugged off the feeling; after all, he had never done anything to make her believe he felt the same way she felt for him. Everything he had done could have been done out of a sense of responsibility or for Imam's memory. But Kyra realized she didn't care. She needed him and she would put up with anything as long as she could be with him. She would do anything he wanted if he would only pretend to love her.

As Kyra began to search the city's database for any idea which way Riddick may have gone, she found that there had been no outgoing ships besides hers reported that night two years before. Also there had been odd rumors spreading of sightings of small, seemingly abandoned camps seen out in the planet's deserts. These were always reported in the gossip section of the city's newspapers, and it seemed to Kyra that they hadn't been taken seriously. Hope began to rise in her once more.

Gathering her scant belongings, she stood and walked out the door.__

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more

Kyra stood silently before Riddick. Their eyes met as powerful emotions rushed through them both. The tension between them was electric as they both longed to take the other in their arms but resisted it. The world seemed to disappear around them but for the sight of each other.

_  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me_

Riddick stood stoic and tense even as his heart reached out for the small, strong woman standing before him. His face was carefully blank as his mercury eyes took her in. Holding himself carefully in check and showing no outward emotion, his heart became immediately hers.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

There was no joy or happiness in his eyes at the sight of her. Kyra's heart sank once more, and suddenly she broke under the load of too many hopes dashed, too many disappointments. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

She had come back to him and he didn't want her. She had come back to the man who owned her heart and he had thrown it away.

She lifted her hands in a mixture of pleading and surrender. Without knowing what she was saying, she whispered the words so quietly that the wind caught them as soon as they left her lips and threatened to carry them away, "Riddick, please."

_Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need_

Riddick saw the tears course down her paling cheeks and her gesture of hopelessness. Her lips moved slowly and he barely made out her whispered words. Suddenly all his stoicism fell away and he came forward and caught her up in his powerful arms.

A small sob caught in Kyra's throat as her arms found their way around his neck and he lifted her feet effortlessly off the ground.

They held each other for several moments before he gently placed her back on the ground. Loosening their hold on each other, their eyes met once more. This time no emotion was withheld and Riddick lowered his head and softly captured her lips with his own.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_


	7. Surrender

**Chapter 6: Surrender**  
Evanescence

_Author Note:_

_Warning! This chapter is why this is rated T. :)_

_Is this real enough for you?  
You were so confused  
now that you've decided to stay  
we'll remain together_

The day turned to evening as they stayed together, voices which had been silent broke forth and the sound of Kyra's laughter rang out over the empty landscape. It seemed that neither of them had lived before this moment.

Riddick watched as the tortured, haunted look left her eyes completely as they lit up with that inner fire that had captured him even when she had been a child.

Taking her face in his large, deadly hands he looked deeply into her clear eyes and they both knew: This moment, out of all others, was real.

With all the passion and love that beat in his heart Riddick took her mouth with his and drew her lithe body against his own.

_  
You can't abandon me  
you belong to me  
breathe in and take my life in you  
no longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me my love  
surrender_

The pain Riddick had felt since Kyra left him those two years before added to his passion. An overwhelming sense of possession filled him: She was his; he was hers.

Everything in him was hers to take; to own. When she was weak, he would give her all his strength; all the power that resided within him. His life would be hers and hers alone.

He lived for her, and he would die for her.

_  
Darling there's no sense in running  
you know I will find you  
everything is perfect now  
we can live forever_

Riddick opened his eyes and mercury met Kyra's dark green. There would be no more running; no more leaving. They were now one. Where one would go, so would the other: Never to part again.__

You can't abandon me  
you belong to me  
breathe in and take my life in you  
no longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me my love  
surrender

Their bodies entwining all else disappeared; leaving nothing but the heat and hazy darkness that enveloped them. Heart beat matching heart beat: Pounding out an ancient rhythm. All was lost to them but the skin under their finger tips and the taste of the others mouth.

Eyes locked, bodies intertwined; together they were whole.__

Breathe in and take my life in you  
no longer myself only you  
there's no escaping me my love  
surrender  
surrender  
surrender...


	8. October

**Chapter 7: October**

Evanescence

(Lyrics edited by slight deletion)

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it.  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

Kyra lay next to Riddick, her head resting on his bare shoulder and her fingers pressed against his heart; marveling in its slow, steady rhythm. His soft breathing told her that he was asleep as she lay there admiring his deadly beauty; every muscle and the way they felt beneath her hands. She felt complete in his embrace; safe and loved. She had spent her life wanting to become like Riddick, now she wanted nothing more then to be herself and let him be her everything. The years of pain and struggle seemed to fall away from her as they lay there together.__

My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.

Her thoughts swirled in her drowsy mind: After all this time, after all she had done to survive, lying here next to her was life. All she had to do was touch him and she had everything she ever needed or wanted. To be like him had been her hope as a child, now her hope was embodied before her. All her life she had searched for peace, and now she had it in his slow steady breaths. Never before had she felt joy, but now it filled her as she thought of his smile and the way his eyes had looked at the sight of her before him in the darkness. Always she had pretended to be strong like the infamous Riddick, but now her façade had fallen away as he became all the strength she would ever need. Kyra had fought her entire existence to live, but she had come to realize that she had given up her life to simply survive. Now Riddick and his love hallowed her existence and made it a life. The love that she had always given to this man filled her and a smile graced her face as a tear slid from her drowsy eye. __

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

Riddick stirred as his eyes opened and met Kyra's as they watched his sleeping face. He pulled her closer to him gently and wrapped his other arm around her, causing her to lie half on his chest. All was silent in the night; the only sound coming from the native wildlife going about their nightly routines. Pressed together, they felt the warmth of the other and the cool breeze caressing their bare skin.

Dark, deadly hands moved slowly as Riddick traced feather light touches along Kyra's smooth back, along her waist and down the curve of her hips; sending shivers up her spine.__

My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.

In his arms lay the woman he had spent years thinking about and dreaming about at night. Ever since he was a child he had relied on only himself against all others. Now he realized that was no longer true; he drew his strength from the woman laying next to him. In her lay his hope of a future; of peace from the constant running and ducking from those who would take his freedom for a quick buck. Kyra was the only thing in the universe who brought him joy, and with her by his side he was filled with it. Her very presence gave him strength to do what must be done, whatever that would be. He held the power to deal death, and yet the small sounds she had made to his touch filled him with a sense of amazing power; the power to _give_ her life. The heart of the man who had never loved, now beat because of it.__

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

Their kisses grew deeper as the horizon began to turn pink. Warbling songs of birds filled the early morning air. Hands began to roam once again as they gave themselves over to their love:

Each others all.__

My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.


	9. Anywhere

**Chapter 8: Anywhere**  
Evanescence

Realizing that Lajjun would be concerned about Kyra's whereabouts and my alert the authorities which could put Riddick's hidden location at risk, they had made their way back to the city. Kyra lived once more with Lajjun and spent her days helping her with the household chores and playing with young Ziza. Riddick remained outside the city limits, living in the secrecy he had maintained for the past two years.

Every night they would meet in the darkness and spend the night in each other's arms: Kyra would leave before the sun rose the next morning.

Night after night, day after day; weeks passed.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
and at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

The sun was setting; bathing the planet in a soft red glow as Kyra made her way once more to Riddick. Looking up from sharpening his shiv a smile graced his lips as he saw her coming towards him. Standing he sheathed his knife and met her, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her offered lips. They walked together back to his hidden camp and sat near the small, smokeless fire Riddick had burning as they spoke of small things and laughed softly with each other.

Darkness had fallen completely and as they stared into the fire, Kyra told him of how she had been asked by Ziza about him. Out of habit and fear, she had denied knowing him. It was a simple lie since Ziza had no clear idea about their past together, but as they sat there together in the firelight the weight of her lie fell heavily on them both. The hiding, running, and lying had been such a big part of each of their lives but now they wanted so much more. They wanted to have that freedom they had always chased: To be together, to never have to hide their love, to be truly _free_.

Riddick examined Kyra's solemn face as she watched the flames dart and dance. Suddenly he stood and reached out his had for hers.__

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Holding her hand, Riddick led Kyra from shadow to shadow in the empty space hanger. When they reached a small ship he gently let go of her hand, broke open a small control panel by the door and began working on the wires to open the hatch. As it lowered he turned toward Kyra and saw disbelief and hope plainly written on her face. Stepping aboard he reached once more for her hand and nodded slightly. A brilliant smile lit her face and she grasped his hand, stepping aboard the ship.__

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Speeding out of the Helion Prime atmosphere, they outran the planetary security and quickly entered deep space. Together they chased their future.__

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

They stood alone on top of a cliff, staring out over the crystalline waters that seemed to meld right into the thick, green forest that surrounded them. Turning they surveyed the world around them; forest, fields, picturesque lakes and rivers stretched as far as the eye could see. A bright blue sky bent down and kissed the horizon as soft clouds scuttled across it. A small village was nestled at the foot of the cliff they stood upon and looking down they could see their own small hut set amongst all the others. The sounds of birds and children playing floated up to them. A warm, steady breeze caressed their skin as they stood hand in hand, blowing Kyra's hair around her beautiful face. Standing tall in the sun light of this small, backwater planet they had found their freedom.

At long last, they had found peace. __

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name


End file.
